stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Square Dance Lessons
This RP is still in progress. Claud meets up with Frankie for help with his vibe' during the Mafioso's first week as boss.'' '''Setting: The Grooveline Timeline: Preceded by Boys' Night Out Followed by --- *Frankie looks around the large, empty club. It was nice in here, quiet with the lack of fighting and yelling. He's even got some swell old music playing, the kind that would be inaudible with a crowd. He sighs happily, and begins stretching. Cross' shy friend would be here soon, and Frankie was doing his best relax. Not gonna make a fool of himself. Not today. Just gonna help this guy out. *Claud internally panicked when Mr. Valentine suggested the Grooveline, but he couldn't let it show to save appearances, so he had agreed. Following the directions Cross had written for him, he made his way into Mafia territory, doing his best to play the part. Just blend in, disappear, just another young grunt, cannon fodder. Don't mind me. He took a deep breath in front of the doors, and walked in. Thank god. They would be alone. Hopefully. *Frankie looks up from his stretching. It was showtime. Time to see how shit of a teacher he is. "Mr. Claud! So glad you could make it! Hope you don't mind that we're alone. Keepin the place closed for a bit during the transition!" He laughs lightly. Honestly, scouring the place of Sally's uncontrollable psychedelic residue was more of the reason, but he shoves the thought away. "But not'ta worry, if you need a partner, we can make do." .... I miss Sally ; - ; me too ;m; *Claud Nods, plays along. "Right, of course. It's actually nice that there's no one else here, I haven't danced in..." he thinks back, wow it was a depressingly long time. "Well it's been a long time." he smiles. *Frankie tuts. "Well, now's the perfect time ta start up again, pal." He rubs his hands together. Time to jump in. "Now then. Yer style, vibe, and problems with yer vibe. That's what we're gonna start with, yea? Cause Claud, what I'm thinkin is, if yer anythin like me, a little practice and a change in yer thinkin might fix everythin right up," he beams encouragingly. *Claud tries to put on a brave face, but he looks stricken with panic when Frankie lays out 'the plan.' "Oh, w-wow, well, if you say so Mr. Valentine." he smiles back stiffly. "The biggest problem with my vibe is... is that I don't really know what it is or how to control it." would it be possible to get a hold of that residue? the psychedelicness I mean. I have a buyer X> Frankie probably hoarding it, but it's fuckin dangerous without Sally .... you ass XD Frankie B| Valentine don’t hurt yourself *Frankie grins. He knew a thing or two about control, and feels a glimmer of confidence. "Ah, don't you worry about that kiddo. Seems half the city is still tryin ta get a hold on what they got." He smiles reassuringly. "So, what styles have you tried? And what's happened when ya've done them?" He's not being too delicate here... he worries vaguely that a gentler approach may work better... *Claud looks at the floor, hands in his pockets. He couldn't sidestep the question any longer. "Ballet. People died." His whole body goes numb. *Frankie looks sadly at Claud. Yea, that sounded about right. Some people didn't want to dance cause they were timid. But that didn't feel like the case here. "It's alright kiddo. It weren't you're fault. Vibes go funny sometimes... and yea. Sometimes it's something interesting. But sometimes a powerful vibe... well... But all we can do is move on, and try to work on our control, so we never repeat what we have done," he finishes intensely. *Claud his jaw flexes, but he nods in agreement. He wanted so much to argue. No it wasn't okay, it would never be okay, and he would never forgive himself. But he keeps his mouth shut against all that, nods again and just says, "Okay." Now what? *Frankie sags a bit. He'd picked one hell o'va week to stop drinking. But he's telling Claud the same shit he constantly tells himself, so maybe it'll be alright. "Well... I was thinkin we'd try some basic moves, ya know? No complicated patterns or nothin." He looks down, not wishing to upset the guy further... but it needed to be asked. "Before we start, though, can ya tell me how yer vibe manifested durin' ballet? I need to know what I'm dealing with, else I wouldn't pry." *Claud "I understand, sorry, it's a lot more difficult than I thought it'd be," he laughs a little and smiles, pain shining in his eyes. "On V-day, when we danced, I don't really remember much, we were just foolin around y'know? But when we stopped, there was fire all around us, but it didn't hurt us." *Frankie "No need ta apologize kiddo," he says gently. "The fact that yer here at all after what you gone though is amazin, I know it, and don't you forget it for a second." Frankie idly stretches, caught up a bit in his thoughts. "So... hm.. We don't know if the fire was you or yer friend. We know it din't hurt ya, so maybe it was yers. Or maybe yer a nullifier. Or maybe yer friend was. Or maybe-" Frankie stops, smiling sheepishly. "Ya know what, how bout we just try something small, stead of theorizin?" *Claud smiles back, "It was both of ours. I'm sorry, I shoulda been more clear about this. I'm a twin. She was my twin." *Frankie "Twin? Ah... that could complicate it... Once met'a pair, couldn't dance without one another. Literally. Had ta be in the same room... But we'll see what we can do with what we have, yea?" He knows better than to ask about Claud's sister. The past tense he used spoke volumes. *Claud pales a little at the prospect. Well that settled it then, there was no point. But then again... she had danced without him all those years, maybe it didn't matter. But... "Alright, s-so, where do we start?" okay if I indirectly have a hand in blowing up two mafia clubs > I am going to get suspish *Frankie This place is practically in orange district. We know how to rebuild B| hahaha oh no, Cross XD lawl *Frankie "Well, let's start with my own favorite, just for kicks," he jokes lightly. "How bout ya give me a real basic move of Charleston, yea? Just a reaaal simple swing step, practically walkin, right?" He demonstrates, kicking his leg back and forth, but going no farther. *Claud "Yeah okay," he imitates Frankie relatively easily, his limbs becoming re-accustomed to the movement. It had been a long time, but his ability to learn fast and do as the instructor did was still there. *Frankie watches Claud for some sign of vibe. He braces himself to ignore the problems like he usually did when he saw beginner dancers- but- wait. That wasn't why he was here... He didn't have ta ignore it. That was kinda marvelous in itself. But… he needed to wait on that... "Alright, that din't seem ta do much for yer vibe... Hm, is ya can try followin through on the next beat with another kick? Maybe it needs ta build a bit." He ponders this. "And also, how ya feelin? Happy, angry, worried? That might enter inta things." *Claud "Yeah we can try more steps." He could follow Frankie easily enough. He had been classically trained but, well this used to be his life. "I--I dunno, um, scared, kinda, an yeah, sad." His voice gets quieter. *Frankie is about to demonstrate the next steps, but stops when Claud comments on how he's doin. He knows the kid was feelin down. What had he been thinkin, asking about what was probably the most horrible thing in his life and then just going on about the fucking Charleston?? What a goddamned idiot. He looks down at Claud, hiding his shame with a smile. "I'm sorry kiddo, I should realized. Here now, let’s stop with the dancin for a sec, and howsa bout you tell me about what kinda music floats yer boat?" *Claud "N-naw it's ok, if we get results..." Oh no, music. He might be able to dress fancy and take on airs, but he did not have the music tastes of a mafia man. "Uh, well, anything with guitar in it really." *Frankie "Well results are good, but sometimes a vibe comin outa good feelin's has a different effect, ya know?" And sometimes vibe coming out of bad is deadly, he thinks to himself. Face still friendly blank, though "And sure, a guitar is fine, but what I'm askin is what kinda music is it that ya jus can't get enough of? The kinda stuff that just makes ya go 'ahhh’" he sighs contentedly. "Don't tell noone I said it, but it don't have to be disco," he winks jokingly. *Claud relaxes and smiles a little bit more genuinely, "Oh thank god, okay, yeah, it's not exactly made me popular that I love Classic Rock." The smile turns sheepish. *Frankie laughs at Claud's intense relief. "Kiddo, if it weren't obvious, disco ain't really my bag neither. I love the oldies. The real oldies, yea? And I meet quite a few more Pink Floyd fans then I do Glen Miller. You can relax here, see?" He grins once more before disappearing into the back. "I'm takin requests, real rare occurrence~ you got anythin yer dyin ta hear?" *Claud "Yeah but, all that 1920's and 30's stuff, it's dignified, it's got, y'know, history behind it. Not a lot of people in these parts respect the poetry in Kansas, Yes, Queen, Bowie, or Pink Floyd. Well, heh, I guess I don't hafta preach to you. Anyways, I dunno, what's considered easy to dance to?" *Frankie chuckles when Claud seems to be trying to comfort him?? "Kid, yer workin too hard, right? I know who I am, you don't gotta prop my ego here. This is about you, and what you enjoy. So what if we don't know yer dance yet. We're gonna have ya do whatever comes natural, what makes ya happy ta do. That seems ta be the best way to go about things. So just pick a favorite. We'll see where yer feet take ya, yea? Doesn't do no good forcin this stuff" he says with a voice full of laughter. *Claud grins, "Right, of course." OK, something not depressing, think! "OK, how's about anything upbeat by Elvis, his stuff had a good beat you could swing to." *Frankie "That's what speaks ta ya? Swell," he calls. Elvis fan huh. Never woulda pegged him ta lookit him. Frankie grins and sets the impressive sound system so play a long list of Elvis, starting of course, with a cover of one of Frankie's own favorites. He returns to the floor, sparkling slightly. hahah OH SHIT the lyrics XD "they said you was high class, but that was just a lie" HE'S ONTO YOU CLAUD I think that song applies to everyone in that room = w = *Frankie loves it for a reason bawh *Frankie likes this version more, but Elvis is no slouch *Claud Ah, good old Elvis. Hearing this song brings a smile to his face. and when Frankie approaches him it's like a sudden magnetic pull. He reaches out his hands, "Swing? I'll dance girl?" *Frankie feels a tinge of pride when he sees Claud looking happy and enthusiastic for the first time today. It was just like Madam Yulia said. This was 'spossed ta be fun. Even if they didn't manage to figure out the kids vibe, at Frankie could help him enjoy dancing again. He takes Claud up and gets ready to dance. Looked like someone knew a bit more than a basic step. "Sounds jus' delightful, kiddo~" *Claud catches the beat and starts moving to the music, waiting for Frankie's lead. They start, and it's like he'd never stopped dancing. It's not pure swing, at least not on Claud's part, after a few measures he starts to improvise some, but that's what swing was all about. He had long limbs and he used them gracefully. *Frankie spins Claud, and holds Claud, but generally lets him do his own thing as he guides the pair onto the enormous dance floor. What was he doin, tryin ta teach the guy a style when he so clearly had his own?? Frankie kicks and hops and smiles and glows. He's havin a good time, but hasn't forgotten why they're doing this. He watches Claud intensely. *Claud is smiling and even laughing a little as they danced, ah god it felt so good, and maybe this time would be different, maybe... he falters a little, misses Frankie's lead, and then stops dancing all together. "S-sorry, I, I think I need a minute," he starts to wheeze, his heart was aching painfully. He could still breathe normally, it wasn't a heart attack... was it? is it a heart attack? *Frankie can fix those :Ic LOL it's not = w = too bad is it with his heart though? yes o w o Claud can only be healed with the power of ~*~love~*~ ; ^ ; ... welp I can’t do jack shit for that, son. yer on yer own *Jack heals his heart with love I guess. Jack marries Claud, bears little insufferable ginger children etc *Cross just heals regular stuff I guess pride of the mafia etc *Cross questions the meaning of his life when discovering claudlets LOL XD hahaha Claudletts *Frankie is charged and smiling, but the moment Claud looks uncomfortable- He stops mid kick. The music continues without them."Kid-" Ok, well he'd warned him... so why is this so hard ta watch then?? "Kid, don't go apologizin, we'll take all the time ya need," he pants and inspects the kid. Was he really ok? "Look, there's a Vendy just in the other room, let's get ya in there, yea?" Asthma? Or somethin even more- Frankie does a subtle wiggle and can see, even feel Claud's soft electricity, thudding along to his heart. But it wasn't- somethin was off- the rhythm wasn’t- *Claud grips Frankie's arm for balance and support, as he starts to fold under the pain. The memories, his regrets, his sorrow all came rushing back as the emptiness of where his twin used to be seemed to gape after him like some angry hungry maw. Finally he gasps in a deep breath, can't think of any other way to escape this pain but through words. "Ohgod she's gone, she's gone and I knew the moment she died and I did nothing." he draws in a shaky breath as the tears start to flow. "Oh god forgive me I can't live like this any longer." *Frankie holds Claud up, trying to steer him towards the Vendy. He's debating trying to shock the heart back into proper behavior before leaving him to the Vendy - but Claud's words interrupt his thoughts. Frankie pats him. "Here kid, here, it's gonna be ok, it wasn't you're fault Claud." The whole city was feelin this pain. What'd he been doin, wallowin in his own?? "Alright now, come with me, we're gonna sit you down, we're gonna talk about this, this ain't somethin anyone should keep shut up inside. It ain't good fer ya. 'S fuckin poison. No one can live like that, and it ain't your fault. You hear me?" He keeps moving, guiding Claud to a nearby seat. *Claud sits and cradles his head in his hands, fitful sobbing breaking through now and then. He'd been in mourning all this time, but he hadn't cried this hard since the Dance War. And the pain was coming in waves it felt. He'd be nearly back to being fine, and then the gaping emptiness would come rushing back. If this was his vibe, why was it punishing him so? Soon the crying and pain had subsided to manageable levels and he sat there in embarrassed silence. *Frankie sits down quietly by Claud, slowly petting his back as it's wracked with sobbing. I am officially the worst teacher that ever existed, he thinks vaguely to himself as he watches Claud, slightly at a loss. But he's not done trying to help, goddamnit he isn't gonna just sit here. "Kiddo..." Frankie says in a low tone. "Now, first off, I don't want ya apologizin again. Yer a good person. What happened ta ya's been horrible. But ya can't blame yourself. This vibe stuff- people here treat it normal, but its insanity, really." He stops speaking when Claud seems to finish crying... And then this plays because the playlist is cruel *Claud looks up and nods, staring at the opposite wall, sniffling occasionally. "You're right. I'm s--you're right." Gosh that hand on his back was comforting, just the knowledge that someone cared was nice, but the physical contact seemed to make a huge difference. He closes his eyes again. "So that's it then, I can't dance without my sister. She managed to do it somehow, but I don't think I can." *Frankie "Look now, don't take what I said about the twins to heart kiddo. I seen hundreds of different vibes in my life, and sure, some of em even look the same at a glance. But I ain't seen a single one that acts the same. So don't you go sayin somethin like ya don't think ya can, right?" Frankie continues patting Claud, trying to comfort him... It reminded him of a looong time ago, before he was even on the island. "Some vibes, the jus take time... and yea, sometimes it hurts... but if ya can grow, and get through it..." He sighs. "It's worth it, Claud. I swear to ya." *Claud "I hope you're right Mr. Valentine. I hope you're right." He takes a few more shaky breaths to calm himself further. A familiar fatigue settles in, but there's something more. A background noise, like a low steady hum that he can feel through his body. It wasn't the music which was still playing in the background, it was something completely different, and oddly calming. He looks around for the source. "Can you hear that?" *Frankie "Please, call me Frankie," he flashes a pitying smile. "And yea, if my own vibe's any indication, I'm sure I am." He looks up. He can hear the hum of all the energy in the building, and the surrounding ones, but that had always been there, and he doubted Claud was referring to it. Was he? "You don't mean the music..." He looks at Claud with a hopeful light. "Canya hear the electricity, kid?" Maybe they boy was a leech? Grabbin his lightning would explain the heart pain, too.. *Claud "I um," he leans against Frankie, "No it's not you, I think my ears are ringing..." but he doesn't move. He was suddenly very tired and Frankie was very comfortable. He could feel a warmth... no, more than that radiating off of Mr. Valentine. He sighs and something within him started reaching out to that center of light and warmth--and pulling. *Frankie is a little surprised when Claud cuddles up to him, but after the deep, painful thing he's shared, Frankie isn't heartless enough to comment on it. "Ok buddy, I think it's time we did get you to a Vendy, cause a little bita dancin shouldn't be doin that to ya.." He stands up, and hauls Claud to his feet, supporting him as best he could. "Kid, you ever get this kinda thing happen around other vibes? Like, find stuff ya touch freezing when yer near an ice vibe?” Would explain everything, he thinks triumphantly. Frankie stumbles suddenly. *Claud keeps a firm but loving hold on Frankie's arm, and keeps him from falling. He can't seem to process language right now, and suddenly he's re-living V-day, the good part of it. Warmth and light was flowing into him and he couldn't seem to stop it, he was starving. *Frankie is dizzy- he can hardly tell ground from air, but he hadn't touched a drop in days, what was this?? Oh god- the kid is a leech- And he's takin too much- He's takin all of it!! "K-k-kid- stop- I c-can't-" he tries to protest weakly. He feels like he's drying up- He told them, you can't unplug him, he told them- didn't he?? Was that even the same person- Frankie's vision goes dark and his thoughts spin. He's leaning on Claud, unable to stand on his own. ... ohshit DAMN VAMPIRE VIBE USERS git off mah lawn *Remi stands on X's lawn. B| *Dustin shoos Remi with his cane XDD lol in step city, kids shoo grumpy old men from their lawns XDDD LOL yes But copying leech or just LEECH leech? 8]c *Remi AJ popcorns more. who knowwsss?! 8I *Remi AJ shares popcorn with QQ. *Frankie QQ noms *Claud Frankie's protests sound distant, but more alarming to him than that was the fact that Claud could immediately sense his displeasure. He grudgingly puts some of it back, sending non-verbal apologies along with it. Please don't be mad. *Frankie can feel his body trying to shut down. No dammit no I ain't gonna- no- Everything’s spinning, his limbs feel heavy- But a sudden surge of blinding light hits him. He gasps, and throws himself off Claud, fallings to the ground. He needed to dance. Or get mad. Or something. But all he can do is lie there trembling. *Claud A subtle light fades from Claud's eyes and he sits down hard, trying not to hyperventilate. "That's... never happ--happened before..." he gasps. "Are you... alright?" The emptiness was flooding back fast, and he was nowhere near satiated. A renewed hopelessness hits him and he slumps, spent in every way. *Frankie FUCK DID I PICKED ONE HELL OVA WEEK TO STOP DRINKING. Frankie tries to sit up, take back control of the situation, not look like a fucking shaking wimp. Frankie takes deep breaths. Still too low on vibe. Everything aches. But he is not going to let Claud down. "Hhh- Ok, k-kiddo, that- that was real good. Hhh- hh- We learned sometin right there, ya see?" Frankie pants. "Looks like what you got there is some sorta leech vibe- And tha's fine! Don't let anyone tell ya otherwise!" Frankie shivers violently. "Jus couldn't keep up with it, is all, don't you worry, alright? See, I'm thinkin, if ya use it while we’re dancing..." Then you experience intense pain. FUCK. *Claud is too busy shaking and sitting fetal to notice how bad Frankie looked, but the strain in his voice was enough to know. He was some kind of monster, doing that to Frankie. He could have killed him, and yet he was still trying to help Claud. Somehow this hurt more than if Frankie had simply been mad at him and left. *Frankie stands slowly, feeling every inch in his body scream in protest. Frankie walks to one of the many outlets lining the walls of the club and taps a foot to the long ignored music. A spark leaps at him from the wall, and Frankie looks as if the whole incident had never happened. He straightens his bowtie and move again to sit by Claud, who definitely'd seen better days. "Look buddy. Like I said when we started. Vibes go funny all the time. It ain't yer fault." He pats the kid on the back again, not even hesitating. *Claud struggles to keep from flinching, keep himself, his vibe in check. What bullshit. "I hate this island." he says, softly but full of acid. The anger is short lived, he simply does not have the energy to continue being angry. He sighs, "Alright, so what do we know? That I have some kind of needy dependent vibe that requires some kind of partner in order to work? That sound right to you?" *Frankie "You an me both, kiddo,' Frankie laughs, more bitterly than he'd intended. "But there are some good things here, if ya look for em." He rubs his hands together. "Right. What we know is that yer vibe likes a partner. Yer style does too. It makes sense, right? Don't mean yer needy. Just means ya like people, see?" he grins, and produces a few sparkles for Claud's benefit. "Couldn't do this till I discovered partner dancin either, buddy. So yea, it sounds pretty reasonable. I think the only problem is, there's somethin else to it. We jus gotta figure that out, and you'll be cuttin the rug in no time, see?" *Claud perked up a little when he sparked. He didn't remember it being this way all those years ago. Maybe he'd been healthier then, or maybe it was because he'd been dancing regularly. "I think it's like, when you try to eat food after starving, and it just makes you sick. Maybe I went too long without dancing, too long without people." *Frankie "Oh man, ain't that the truth! Ya know I been tryin ta eat all week, but damn if most of it don't just wanna come back up!" he chuckles at his own expense. "But I'll get used to it again, and so will you. It ain't my business ta ask about yer history, but kiddo, you got more family than you can shake a stick at now" his smile becomes more genuine. "We won't let ya suffer through this alone." FRANKIE SOB *Monsieur_d`Aubigne AJ hugs, makes easily digestible food and tea for. *Claud that just makes him feel terrible. He lets his head sink into his hands again. He had to tell him. "Mr. Valentine, I'm afraid that's not the full truth. I'm not an initiated Mafioso." *Frankie stares at Claud, face bewildered and a bit hurt. Here he was, puttin his heart into this, and the kid- Mister Claud here was just tryin ta fuckin poke fun at the fuckin Mob. He could picture it all, some bastards, planning to make him look like a goddamned imbecile- Oh, Mr. Valentine, I'd love for you to help me~ Jesus Christ was he the biggest sap on earth, or what?! Frankie looks down. He wordlessly removes his arm from Claud when he begins to spark. *Claud Ohhh shit. Talk fast Claud, talk fast. "I'm sorry, I shoulda toldja sooner, but not being able to dance, it was an obvious hindrance to being fully accepted, an' Cross didn't want to get me in trouble when we ran into you... I'm sorry, I didn't know what else t' do." he finishes lamely, swallowing hard, waiting for the inevitable anger. *Frankie So.. he was waiting to get in?.. but that was just too perfect, wasn't it?? If he had a cred for every time he caught some idiot UG thug with an orange spray can and a story about how they were just waiting to join purple... Frankie's lip curls into a snarl. And Cross?! This was all this bastard's fault wasn't it?! "Yer sorry. Weeelll ain't that a pretty little story. And I suppose next you'll wanna tell me you were just hangin around a high class, exclusive Mafia restaurant cause you were feelin peckish?" His voice sounds dead, but the sparking becomes heavier. *Claud he didn't believe him. He couldn't implicate Cross any further if Frankie wasn't going to believe what he had to say. "Look, I know it sounds stupid but you have to believe me!" *Frankie "Why?" he demands. *Claud "Because if I didn't care I wouldn't be tellin you the truth. It's been eating at me ever since I realized what'd happened." It wasn't a good enough reason and he knew it. But how do you prove you aren't lying? *Frankie A sigh escapes. The argument was perfectly reasonable. He'd heard similar ones. Though... Claud wasn't taunting, rubbing it in, nothing like that. But… was he really gonna be a fool again?? He watches the phony… but his mind presents him with Claud, shaking and crying. There were some things you just couldn't fake. Frankie feels a headache coming on. "So. You are not purple. UG then? Or a square? I cannot picture you in the green, not at all." Frankie's voice has become clipped, overly polite, but the sparking continues. "So what am I supposed to do with you?" He had responsibility beyond himself now, and an image to uphold.... But... He can almost hear the kid's misery filled voice as he spoke about his dead sister, asked for forgiveness... Would it be allowed? Who would even try to stop him? pffft, Frankie's first 'mad-with-power' act is to train a square XDD bawh ;m; you're a boss, not a miracle worker CX *Claud bristles at even the hint that he was UG and through clenched teeth hisses, "The Underground. Killed. My sister. No. I'm just a square. Just a stupid nobody." When essentially asked what his fate should be, he shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know." he deflates again and casts himself to the mercy of this Mafioso. *Frankie Ah. Unless it was all a lie, definitely not UG... well that was a decent start , maybe. Square then. That was fine. It would have to be. "Ah- Look Mister Claud. You got it wrong. Bein all classy- high position, fuck, even loaded with cred- it does not make things easier. Squares-" Ugh. What was he doing, he needed to get the guy outa here, not give him a goddamned pep talk... But why? It was his damn venue. And he fuckin liked the kid. So fuckit. "-squares can do alright for themselves. Just gotta focus on what matters. And what don't matter, is whether yer a famous stepper or a 'nobody', as ya put it." That is, as long as the factions didn't fucking go to war again, he growls to himself. "As for me, well... I'm a family man. I like ta see em livin life real happy like, right? So what, if we ain't exactly related though blood? And then ya wonder, if blood ain't that important, then why'sa color so important?" He gives Claud a meaningful look. *Claud All this talk of family was only reminding him of what he didn't have any more. But if was understanding correctly what Frankie was saying... "Mr. Valentine, I hope you understand just how uncommonly charitable that attitude is. Back in square district, hardly anybody cares what happens ta' anyone else, and so I thought, even if I don't agree with what the mafia stands for, if it meant having a family again..." his throat tightens and he swallows a few times. He looks absolutely miserable. *Frankie was it so uncommon?? Just how idiotic is he acting, he panics. "I-lookit, lookit this ain't nothin, right? I mean, fuck- the war was- Look ok, I can't just let ya run around like ya are, right??" He scrambles to resume his cool after Claud's worrying statement. "Right. Mister Claud. I don't know what to say for squares. But as for Mafia? We're just tryin to make the city safe..." At least, Frankie told himself they were. But with all the crazy vibes, and poor, untrained steppers like Claud here, he could almost believe it. "We got new people since the war.” Me, fer one. “No more Crazy Cornell. No more shunning them that don't disco. We are a family, before anything else." And this isn't mere propaganda. Frankie shines with belief. *Claud nods and keeps his opinions on the mafia to himself, it was best not to upset him. It was self appointed power, and those in the mafia and other organizations were extremely susceptible to abuse of that power, as he knew first hand. "I understand Mr. Valentine, thank you." He hugs his knees and looks sadly away. "So what do we do now?" *Frankie despite his haze of faction pride, he can see Claud isn't buying it. Honestly, after the war, Frankie'd felt the same way... even now, if it weren't for Bonita, Frankie himself would be out. He drops it. The kid could see for himself. "Ahh...well. I have a few ideas. But before we go any farther." Frankie's brief, relaxed calm vanishes. He stares at Claud intensely as before. "You gonna swear to me that you ain't gonna use what I teach you ta hurt my family. My vibe don't seem to hurt ya, but don't you go thinkin that makes me harmless." He'd been killing long before the lightning."I will help you, if you are serious. But if you make me regret this, go after them I want safe, I will make you regret being born." His tone is businesslike. Practically friendly." *Claud 's eyes go wide and he instinctively curls tighter. He had questions of course, What about in self defense? What if they start it? What if they attack an innocent? But all he can say is, "Yes sir, I understand completely." Just do what the man says and get out of here as fast as you can. *Frankie examines the familiar fear. Some part of him relishes it. He was doing good, keeping people in their place. But... A larger part of him simply feels like shit. "...Do you? Do you understand what I am doing for you? I am making myself responsible for your actions, Mister Claud. I owe you nothing, know very little of your temperament, or whether you are cruel, fighthappy, vain, or simply reckless. I am asking nothing in return. This is a horrible risk for me, and in truth is probably a terrible move. On the other hand..." ....what..? This wasn't his job. But... Kid reminds him of himself, after V-day… after the war... "I ain't asking you to lay down and die. The place is fuckin dangerous, I know. But you got a problem with them I look after, you call me first. You do somethin nasty on purpose with this... Well. You understand me, right? if Cross pisses off Claud enough somehow I think this gives Frankie dibs on punching his face. family is weird Claud DAMNIT >:C X)c XD XD! Frankie Go ahead and beat assholes up, that’s fine. Just Vendy them after uwu Aaaaw. *Claud just wants to nod and agree to everything Frankie was saying, but he knows just turning into a blithering yes man wasn't going to impress this guy at all. Quite the opposite actually. "Mr. Valentine, I seen firsthand what the war did to people, and I chose not to fight because of that. I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't at the very end of my rope, I got nowhere and no one else to go to… Running away didn't work, drugs and drinking and sleeping didn't work. I realize how selfish it is of me to ask help from you, and how dangerous it is for both of us. If it will help keep the peace between you and yours, I will agree to defer to your authority." He looks grim, scared, but he is telling the truth. *Frankie The back of his mind is still telling him that this is all an act. Frankie buries the paranoia. It was wrong half the time anyways.... a third of the time... ok, sometimes the paranoia was wrong. Frankie watches Claud's body language, scrutinizes his words. He nods along. If this wasn't just an elaborate ruse, he was practically looking in a mirror. In the silence that descends when Claud finishes, Frankie tries to decide. Hold or fold... but there wasn't a choice, not really. He realizes this with a sigh. Yep. Biggest sap on earth. He'd been caught the moment Claud had freaked out on him. "Askin fer help ain't selfish, kiddo. I just wanna make sure I don't end up buryin someone I love cause’a you. I think that's reasonable'a botha us, really." weeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ;m; Aaaaaw :< *Claud It really starts to sink in just how complicated faction rivalries were; everyone had someone else they loved and cared for, someone for whom they'd die for. Love really was the best motivator. He nods, "Of course," the rest of his words catch in his throat, he could see the hidden pain again. If it meant taking an extra beating to preserve Frankie's peace of mind, then so be it. He'd do that willingly. *Frankie stands up. Talking was over, time to get to business- he catches the unsteadiness in Claud's voice and sighs. Maybe not. "Alright kiddo, I been doin a lotta talkin, and you been doin a lotta listenin, an it's clear there's somethin on yer mind, so out with it already. Don't need anymore lies here, if it's all the same." He offers Claud a hand up. *Claud takes his hand, and is easily pulled to his feet. "Sorry it's just," he looks at Frankie curiously now, "it's like you know me, an' we barely have had more n' a few hours t' get ta know each other." He smiles a little and looks away, hands in his pockets, "That, sounds dumb, sorry." *Frankie "What-? Hah, you're a riot, Claud. Know ya?? I'm just yammerin on, yea? That's what I do." And that is all the discussion about me there will be tonight, he thinks with annoyance. Frankie stretches again to limber up after the tense stress from the vibe drain. "Ain't dumb, you jus been through a lot, don't you worry. We're jus gonna keep goin, less you need sometin ta drink," he eyes Claud's oh so familiar starved frame. "Or eat," *Claud tries not to look too self conscious, he knew he was skinny. "Uh, if you got a water fountain or somethin' that'd be great, yeah." The fear and exertion had left him with a dry mouth, but he hated asking for favors. No point in dehydrating himself though. *Frankie "Yea, sure we do. Just around there" Frankie points Claud to room filled with an elaborate set of fountains. He's assuming the kid just wants to keep going, there's no way you can dance regularly on a diet that produced a frame like that... unless... ugh.. the answer was obvious... "Water in the other room, though there's a Mister Vendy if ya want a bottle or a bar. Heheh- You ever tried the Vendy bars, kiddo?" Frankie asks innocently. *Claud Heh, tried? More like lived on. Not wanting to let on how destitute his situation was he just smiled, "Yeah, uh, they're better n' nothing in a pinch I guess." He excused himself and slipped into the other room, taking a long drink and forcing himself to grab a bar, eating it hurriedly before rushing back. "OK, so," he deflates a little, unsure how to continue, "What's the plan?" *Frankie Better than nothin? Sure. Frankie knew the ins and outs of that. After a week of feelin' hollow, the gritty, sweet, inedible bricks felt like a godsend. Made choking them down a lmost ''not horrible... Ah. Starting to see the full picture. Possible drug addict, no vibe control, and likely a vagrant. But... he’d seen worse... and he couldn’t back out. So. “Only choice is ta keep goin. What I think ya need is more power. ‘Course, I can provide, but not like that back there. We gotta number’a options, but none’a em involve you dancing. So it's more of’a ‘xperiment, ya see, cause if you blow the place sky high, I’d like it ta be before we re-open the place officially,” he gestures to the empty club. “You think you can handle it?” *Claud takes a deep breath and nods, "I think if we go slow, and since I know what to expect now, it should be OK. What did you have in mind exactly?" he bites his lower lip. *Frankie "Oh, you leave that part to me, kid!" He smiles. But even if he's resigned himself to helping, he's not about to reveal to Claud anything else about himself, particularly the variety of ways ''he charges up. "You just wait here, I'll be back in'a jiff!" Frankie steps away again, but enters his private room instead of the dj booth this time around. It's quiet, and didn't really feel like his ''yet. In the oppressive silence, he again wonders what the hell he's gotten himself into as he searches a cabinet. Eureka. He'd just worry about it all later. Frankie pops a tiny pill, and moves to a wall cord... When Frankie returns to Claud, he's glowing enormously, with a slight purple tinge blooming in he vibe. "Szzzo here we g-g-o," Frankie offers his hand. *Claud can tell when someone is faking smiles for his benefit. He feels awful, he really ought not to have come at all. But they had learned so much already. The lights dim and glow slightly, and he looks around, suspicious. When Frankie returns, he has to fight hard to not let his growing panic show. ''Just trust him, he thinks as he nods and reaches out towards Frankie's hand. He makes contact gradually, touching with only his fingertips, working his way up to grasping his hand. The fonk-augmented energy at first feels like too much, and he tenses against it, but he quickly starts to adapt and learn how to control the influx of energy first reducing it to a slow trickle, then to a moderate flow, playing with the amperage as a child would play with the bath faucet. He smiles at his small success, but frowns a little when he notices it feels... off. This was about as enjoyable as the clinical sterility of an IV drip. Which is to say it wasn't bad, but, there was no heart behind it. He could sense that Frankie did care, but not in the way that would create a strong connection. He wanted to try something more, but first, "Hey, you doin' alright?" he asks softly. *Frankie "Therezz ya go worryin-n-n-n again abouzzzt-t-t me~" his chuckle throws off sparks as his vibe grows more purple by the minute. Everything felt so beautiful and distant from up here, even without the fonk, though that added a whole other element to the concoction of feelings washing over Frankie- Claud's mere touch sends shivers rolling down his spine. "I- ahaha- Ah- don't-t-t youzzz worry, I ''t-t-t-ooold ''ya zzzztt not-t-t-t t-ta!" Frankie is brimming with vibe. Not full capacity by any means, but Claud's leeching is barely noticeable now. Now, if only he could just dance, god this would be perfect- but he's not breaking it down right now, he's helping Claud. He's not too far gone to remember that. Frankie sighs with longing. "Szzzo, howszzzz it feelin-n-n-g?? " *Claud was seriously intimidated by how alien and potentially dangerous Frankie looked at the moment, but he tried not to dwell on that. He nods and seriously thinks about how this felt. It felt good, in a way, but it was also somehow hollow. He thought about his drug use, the addictive high and how lonely it felt. "Well, so far so good. But I want to try something." he holds up his other hand, palm towards Frankie. Category:RP Category:Claud Category:Frankie